Cabinets for air handler units (AHU) are used for housing air conditioning equipment, such as a heat exchanger coil for heating or cooling air, and a fan for circulating conditioned air through ductwork. Traditionally, the cabinet for the AHU has been constructed of sheet metal fastened to a framework. Components contained in the AHU cabinet, such as the heat exchanger or fan, can be quite heavy, requiring additional framework to be added to the AHU cabinet.
The sheet metal sides of a traditional AHU cabinet readily conduct heat and fail to provide a thermal barrier between the air inside the unit and the air outside of the unit. Disadvantageously, heat is therefore able to flow into or out of the AHU cabinet. In situations where the AHU cabinet is carrying cooled air, this flow of energy into or out of the AHU cabinet can be costly and present increased strain on the air conditioning equipment. A further problem with traditional AHU cabinets occurs when the unit is mounted in an unconditioned space, and the unit is carrying cooled air. Condensation forms on the outer sides of the AHU cabinet, and the condensation can run off of the unit onto the floor or onto other equipment. Water on the floor below an AHU cabinet can produce mold, as well as unsafe, slippery conditions, and water transferred to nearby equipment can cause corrosion or other damage.